Love before First Sight
by thereishopeforageneration
Summary: Love before first sight In a world where your dreams decide your fate, where through the powers of the mind you discover who your soulmate is at the age of 17. Kurt Hummel sees the face of pure beauty, one Blaine Anderson, there is a twist but I'm not spoiling it so your gonna have to read it :D
1. Chapter 1- your in my dreams

_**hey beautiful people here is my fan fiction, I'd love reviews, it's a work in progress. Be warmed that I have no clue where this is going and there will be many twist and turns along the way, but I'd love you to join me on my journey.**_

_**love you all babycakes' and enjoy**_

Chapter 1

Kurt POV

The eyes flashed before him once again, those mysterious pools of green with grey and blue swirls. Kurt awoke and sighed as the beautiful dream faded from his sight. He knew that the eyes were only the beginning, soon he would see other features until a face came into view. The face of his soul mate. He looked at the clock 4am, school wasn't for another 6 hours but he couldn't get those eyes out of his head.  
After an hour or so struggling to get back to sleep, Kurt gave up. He got up and ran a hot bath. He lay back in the hot water and let the steam surround his entire body, he closed his eyes and remembered the eyes that have willingly haunted him in his dreams every night over the last 3 weeks. He wondered what they were like, their hopes, dreams, their gender. Kurt knew that he was gay and he accepted it, all his family supported him throughout him coming out, and accepted him. However soul mates aren't always what people expect. There were many horror stories going round junior year where people's soul mates are animals, there are even rumours of spacers.  
Spacers were people who didn't quite fit in, plain and simple they were people without soul mates, they didn't have the beautiful dreams like Kurt and everyone else had of eyes, ears, smiles and faces. Many people feared them, but Kurt felt sorry for them. As soon as he reached 17 and he sees the face, he must register with the government branch and describe as many features in detail to them. Nothing gets past their attention and spacers or people who lie are found out pretty quickly, as it's not like another dream, it sticks in your memory like a splinter in someone's thumb, and people don't get any relief until they make love, and bond to each other. Some people that's easier than others, people who's soul mates are many years younger than them have gone mad through the pure fact that they cannot reach them until both parties are of age, for some people that means years of yearning for the other while they don't even know them yet. Some people can't handle it and go insane, others break the law and sleep with other people.  
Kurt opened his eyes and started to recite the rules in his mind that he learnt from sex education and soulmate training if he doesn't know those rules he will be punished, sent to some camp designed to "morally" train those soul mates who don't take notice in class.  
1.) any other sexual contact with any other party except a soulmate is forbidden.  
2.) broken, or spaced humans are refused any relationship or soulmate relationships  
3.) dreams are kept completely private until the day after your 17th birthday  
4.) no suggestions will be given to the opposite party until the government approve as both parties must be of age  
5.) every person will be called up the day after their 17th birthday to be registered and their soul mates details taken  
6.) no one under the age of 17 will enquire about their soulmate at any point  
7.) once both parties are settled and married the government influence on their relationship will be disbanded  
8.) any tensions between relationships should be dealt with within 2 weeks or both parties will be classed as spaced and their relationship terminated.  
9.) all abuse between soul mates is punishable by death for the guilty party  
10.)spacers in all other respect will be treated equally to dreamers.

Kurt liked the last rule the most, as an outsider himself he knew how important the last rule is for people who aren't as fortunate as him. However he knew that wasn't always the case, people get thrown out of their home, they get less less justice from the police and courts if something happens to them, which makes it easier for people to kick, punch and generally harass them in the street if they knew who they were.  
Kurt got out of the bath and smiled it was less than a week until his birthday, and less than a week until he saw the love of his life. He couldn't wait.

At school, Kurt kept his head down he knew bullies were all around, all the jocks the big sweaty hormonal teenagers all around, just waiting until they turned 17 to shag the girl of their dreams, and then shag them again. But before that they were using up their excess energy shoving people into lockers. Correction shoving Kurt into lockers. After he came out it was like he was a filling in a locker sandwich, normally Mercedes was there to help him, but she was at her government meeting, and wasn't due in school until third period. Luckily Kurt had biology with her third and he was gonna get her to spill the beans as she was legally allowed, and he couldn't wait.

In biology, Kurt walked straight up to his best friend with intent, sat down next to her and looked at her.  
"Spill." He simply demanded and she smiled  
"It's Sam" she whispered. Kurt's eyes nearly fell out of his head.  
"Sam! Like our Sam, the goofy glee club member Sam ? The guy who you have known for like 3 years and had no clue of Sam?"  
"Yup," she answered. " you know all the weird stuff they say in class about how your dream changes everything, how you see the person, how you even go about acknowledging the person, well they are right. I mean ever since I've walked through the doors I've noticed Sam like 6 times, that's not normal but it feels so right kurtie."  
Kurt looked at her in disbelief.  
" Kurt honey next week when you receive your face you will understand. Sam isn't 17 until next month so don't say a word kurtie, it's going to be torture. But it's worth it. I love him kurtie, I really do."  
Kurt just stared at his smiling friend and smiled back, he knew the dream changes people. It's proven through Finn and Rachel, the impossible couple, they used to argue every flipping minute of every day but as soon a they got their dreams 2 weeks apart, they became all loved up. It went from being unbearable to be in Glee because of the arguing to being unbearable because of them constantly snogging. Kurt didn't understand but he knew he would in 6 days and he hoped that it would be as amazing as his friends make it seem.  
Little did he know.

**_next chapter will be Blaine's point of view, hope you enjoyed it and keep your eyes open for new chapters i will be updating as frequently as possible but I have exams coming up in the next few weeks so might not be as frequently as I or you would like _**

**_love you all babycakes' and remember to review xx_**


	2. Chapter 2- Why me ?

Chapter 2

**hey peeps, heres chapter 2 :D enjoy, remember that your all beautiful,**

**love you babycakes' Xx**

**oh btw as if you haven't already guessed I don't own any glee characters :D**

Blaine's POV

He got home and shut the door behind him, sighing he sank down to the ground, curled up into a ball and wept, head in hands. It wasn't his fault everything was cloudy, it wasn't his fault that he couldn't love. Or be loved. Blaine sank into another fit of tears, his agony being torn through the whole house. What would his mother say? Or even worse his father.

Everett Anderson the man with all the power, he was in charge of soul mates he was the person who wrote the rules and dictated them at that. He was the worst person a spacer could have for a father. Blaine's cell vibrated in his pocket, he knew his father would have found out by now. Being head of the branch, Blaine just knew of all the men and work who would be queuing at the door to tell his father, homophobic bastards.

Yes Blaine knew he was Gay and yes his parents knew he was Gay but they didn't approve, I'm sure his father was hoping that his soulmate was a female and that all the "being gay" shizzle would fizzle out. But being gay and being a spacer is even worse. Blaine would be completely unable to express love to anyone, male or female. He would be lonely and die alone.

Blaine went upstairs and lay on his bed and cried himself to sleep.

_Everything was fuzzy and crackling, like a short sighted person without any form of eye support. He saw what looked like a fire. And then the most awful screeching anyone could ever imagine_.

Blaine woke up drenched in sweat. The same dream as last night. Only much much worse. The screaming sounds like a young man being torn to shreds. The screaming boy in his nightmares torn right through him, like a knife to butter,

" sweetie?" His mother was standing in the doorway, in her dressing gown looking incredibly worried. " you... You were asleep when I came home, I thought you would be worn out by the guys interrogating you,"  
Blaine looked at her hopelessly " you know don't you mom?"  
His mother sighed and looked sympathetically at her son " when your father came home, he uttered only one word... spacer."  
Blaine's face scrunched up in pain and fear. His mother obviously seeing his face, wrapped her arms around her son protectively. " now you listen Blaine, I love you. And so does your father in his own way. We cannot chose who our soul mates are or whether we have one, but you need to move on make life as good as anyone else!"  
On hearing this Blaine shrugged his mother off him. " DON'T YOU GET IT? I WANT TO BE LOVED, I WANT TO WAKE UP NEXT TO THE MAN I LOVE, BUT I CAN'T ! YOU TELL ME TO MOVE ON, HOW DARE YOU, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL NONE, WE ARE SITTING HERE WHEN THAT MAN, YOUR HUSBAND REFUSES ME LOVE ? HOW MESSED UP IS THE SYSTEM I CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO..."  
"Elizabeth!" a sharp voice came from the doorway, "come away now!"  
"Everett," she replied " please he's just upset, like anyone would be."  
" get away from that spacer," he spat. Blaine looked up in fear and surprise,  
"Father?" He whimpered  
"I have no son." He stated. "Elizabeth, get away and come to bed." Elizabeth looked sadly at Blaine, and turned from him. At that moment Blaine's world was torn to shreds and he could feel every rip. He keeled over onto his pillow and a fresh spring of tears started pooling.

**please please please review I love to hear feedback, next chapter soon. **

**love you all babycakes'**

**xx :-***


End file.
